


Where The Shadows Lie

by princey_pie



Series: Sanders Sides Ghost Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crying, Foster Care, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: People aren't afraid of the dark, not really. No one fears the simple absence of light. People fear the dark because they're instinctually afraid of the things that are hiding in it....Virgil Alfaro sees things that others don't and being able to see the supernatural isn't exactly helpful for trying to fit in with his new foster parents.





	Where The Shadows Lie

**Author's Note:**

> As the chapter title says it's more of a prolog to see if I should continue writing it. The whole thing would get a lot more dark than usual for me (while world building I scared himself and had to watch Brooklyn 99 so...)  
> Anyway feedback would be greatly appreciated as well as any questions you have, not only as a motivation but also to further flesh out the universe (gosh how I wish I could do art)

People aren't afraid of the dark, not really. No one fears the simple absence of light. People fear the dark because they're instinctually afraid of the things that are hiding in it.

Virgil Alfaro knew that more than anyone else even though he would give everything he had to stop knowing. To be a clueless unseeing moron like the rest of humanity. Not that he had much to offer in the first place. But even if he did, he seriously doubted that the universe would care.

That's how he ended up here, curled up against the headboard of his bed, clutching a small piece of copper tied to a few feathers closely to his chest. It was the only charm he managed to sneak past the last raid of the caretakers of the orphanage. It took him by surprise this time and they took all his carefully crafted protection away, including the leftover ingredients like little bone fragments, different types of wood and a few died feathers. And he feared the consequences, especially tonight with a full moon on the rise. The few runes he managed to draw under the beds with a melted crayon wouldn't offer much of a shield, even less to a sleeping mind.

He needed to stay awake, keep two close eyes on the shadows in the room, carefully watching for the slightest shift, any indication for a movement. He carefully listened to the calm breaths of the other kids in the room, hoping desperately that one wouldn't suddenly stop. Hoping that he won't hear a pattern of heavy footsteps in the hallway only to be followed by a slurping sound. And if he were any kind of religious he would at this point probably pray that if tonight's peace would be disturbed that he still would be prepared enough to cast the intruder out, now that his equipment was ripped from him, that a few words mumbled with the taste of copper and the sight of pink feathers would be strong enough to defend himself and maybe even the house.

Virgil truly hated these nights, even though this was the worst he had it in the last 6 years. His heartbeat jumped forcefully in his chest for hours, terror making him needing to count in his head to get his breathing back under control more often than he liked to admit, letting only a few tears drip out of dry eyes.  
So Virgil Alfaro wasn't afraid of the dark, he was terrified because he knew without a doubt that the shadows of the world weren't empty.


End file.
